


Assurance

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Volume 8 (RWBY), healthy communication is my kink, ruby stop blaming yourself challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Do you think Yang was right about me?"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent ladybug nonsense I had to get out of my system. Set after episode 5 of volume 8. Enjoy!

Their joy and relief at seeing the broadcast go out is quickly cut short when it stops mid-message. Ruby sits up so fast she almost smacks her head against Blake's. "What happened?" she asks urgently. "Why'd it just stop all of the sudden?"

Weiss frowns at the error message displayed on Blake's scroll. "It says that we lost signal."

"But how? The whole point of Amity tower was to broadcast from up in the atmosphere, where it couldn't lose signal," Ruby points out. "Unless—"

"Unless something went wrong," Blake says, biting her lip.

"Do you think they were attacked?" Weiss asks reluctantly.

"That's the most likely explanation," Blake replies, switching her scroll off. Looking at the error message is making her even more anxious. It's terrifying to think about the possibility of an attack on the communications tower, of Penny, Pietro, and Maria having to defend themselves high above the clouds, with no one to come to their aid.

Ruby's entire expression crumbles. "Not again," she mutters under her breath, before pushing herself to her feet and making her way over to the window.

Weiss and Blake sit there in silence for a long moment. "Should one of us go and talk to her?" she whispers, gesturing to Ruby, who is now pacing back and forth in the puddle of light under the window.

"I'll go," Blake volunteers. "Why don't you stay with Nora, and get some sleep? It'd be nice if at least one of us was rested for whatever happens tomorrow."

Weiss nods, settling herself onto the bed next to Nora. She still hasn't let go of the redhead's hand. Blake smiles sadly at the pair before standing up and heading over to where Ruby is pacing. The younger girl's eyes are fixed on the sky, as if she could somehow see Amity through the clouds, sitting among the stars, if she just tries hard enough.

"Ruby," Blake calls softly, making the other girl jump and whirl around so they're standing face to face. "You should really be resting. You've got to be tired after everything we've been through today."

Ruby shakes her head. Stubborn as always. "I can't," she insists.

"Talk to me, then. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really." Ruby shakes her head again. "I'm just being silly, worrying about stupid stuff."

"Yeah, pardon me if I don't believe that for a second," Blake replies. The corners of Ruby's lips twitch up in the barest hint of a smile. "So, what's on your mind? Is it Penny?"

Ruby nods, biting her lip. "I just—I can't stop thinking about her and Pietro and Maria, and if they got attacked up there where we can't help."

"That's possible," Blake admits. "But, Penny is strong, and Maria isn't just going to sit back and watch if someone came after them. Plus, Penny has the power of the Winter Maiden. I think that anyone who tries to mess with them will end up regretting it."

"You're right," Ruby sighs. "But still, I told Penny to stay at Amity so she'd be safe. What if she's hurt? That'd be my—"

"You had no way of knowing what was going to happen." Blake cuts her off. "And besides, Penny had to be there for the launch."

"Still, we could have sent someone with her."

"She needed to get there as fast as possible."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Ruby chuckles softly.

Blake smiles. "Not when it comes to talking you out of blaming yourself. Now, I know that can't be the only thing bothering you." This time, Ruby only hesitates for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Are you worried about your sister, and the others?"

"I just wish we could talk to them, just check in and make sure that they're okay. It isn't like Yang to stay out of touch for so long."

"Well, they're probably busy, and you know how the signal is down in Mantle." Tired of standing, Blake sits down in the chair pulled up next to the window. "They're all really good fighters, and Yang is really strong. They're probably fine, Ruby."

Ruby fidgets with the hem of her shirt, lost in thought. Blake can't quite make out her expression. "That's not the only thing I'm worried about. Do you think Yang was right about me?"

"What do you mean?" Blakes tilts her head in confusion.

"Before we left," Ruby swallows hard. "Yang made it sound like she thinks I haven't been doing a very good job lately of being the leader. Do you think she was right?"

"Of course not!" At the time, Blake hadn't said anything. She'd never seen Ruby and Yang fight like that before, and she'd felt uneasy with the unfamiliar situation. Now she wishes that she'd spoken up. "You're a great leader, Ruby. I couldn't ask for anyone better. None of us could."

Ruby looks unconvinced. "Are you sure, Blake? I feel like I've done nothing but lead us into disaster lately."

Blake takes Ruby's hands in her own. "That's not true. You've been doing a great job. It's not your fault that things have been—well, crazy—lately." Ruby snorts. "But you've been doing the best you can, and that's all anyone can ask of you."

"I guess you're right." Ruby sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I just—I guess I'm just not used to Yang saying stuff like that. She's usually been more patient with me when I've messed up before. I thought that I must have been doing a really crappy job if that's how she feels."

"We all say things we don't mean when we're tired," Blake reassures her. "I'm sure that Yang regrets saying that to you." And if she doesn't, Blake will make her. "Now, you've got to be exhausted from using your semblance on everyone today. Why don't you sleep for a bit? I'll keep watch."

"I'm not—" Ruby's protest is cut short by a yawn. Blake smiles. "Ok, fine. But wake me up in a few hours. We'll take turns. I don't want you staying up all night."

Ruby kisses her cheek before heading back over to the bed and laying down next to Weiss. Blake leans back in her chair and stares up at the shattered moon. She wishes that she could see how the others are doing. Blake isn't usually an optimist, but right now imagining the worst-case scenario is too painful.

"I hope that everyone is okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
